Definitely
by Paperlight
Summary: "The first time I saw you all those years ago in Mrs. Bailey's kindergarten class I knew you were the one." When in love having that assurance that your loved back is everything. A drabble-ly, type fic.
1. A Million Times Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"You love me?"

She nods. He smiles.

"You sure."

"Definitely." His eyes twinkle at her affirmation.

"Then tell me something."

She watches him as he kneels.

Her eyes furrow. _What is he doing?_

"Mercedes Jones I-." He pauses. "The first time I saw you all those years ago in Mrs. Bailey's kindergarten class I knew you were the one."

Her heart skips a beat.

"I went home and told my mom I had found my wife. She laughed."

Hearing this confession for the first time, her smile widens.

"I told her it was true and it wasn't funny." He looks down now laughing himself. "I made a promise to myself that day that I would try my best to have you fall in love with me...and have you one day be my wife."

Her eyes begin to water.

"I know I've tried my best. I hope I've tried my best. But Mercedes, its all up to you. Do you think I have tried my best?"

She nods immediately. He smiles. Shifting on his knee he reaches in his pocket.

Pulling out the velvet box he opens it swiftly. The diamond sparkles in the moonlight.

"Mercedes Jones I love you, will you please be my wife and marry me?"

A lone tear races down her cheek.

"Yes. A million times yes!"


	2. My Goof

A/N: Hello thanks for reading my fic. I meant to do this in the first chapter but forgot. I hope you enjoy these short little drabble-ly things it does take place AU and sometime in the near future. Thanks again for reading enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor the characters, but I do own a rock collection! hahaha

* * *

"You love me?" He's watching her open yet another box.

"Boy you know I do."

"Oh really, do I?"

"Yeah you do, now quit playing and help me." She finally turns around to her smirking husband.

"Hmm, no." He ponders. "Not until you say it."

She stares at him shaking her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"There's no doubt about it. I definitely love you." His eyes light up.

"Thats my baby."

Rolling her eyes. "Mhm, _now_ will you help me?"

"Nope. I got things to do."

"And what things do you have to do?"

"Relax with my wife in our new home." He says kissing her forehead.

"We only have to unpack two more boxes."

"Two more boxes that can wait until another time. Come on we can watch a movie, your pick."

"My pick?" Her eyebrow raises, as he grabs a hold of her hand leading her out of the kitchen. "Out of any movie? Not just one out of the Star Wars trilogy?"

"Yeah." She looks at him in disbelief. "Anything for my woman, besides that only happened once."

"Mhm."

"And Mercedes babe you know its not just a trilogy. There's two, the originals that consist of _A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi_, then there is the prequels which consist-"

"Of _Phantom Menace, Attack of the Drones, and Revenge of the Sith_. I know, I know."

"Attack of the Clones baby, its Attack of the Clones."

She just stares at him. "Its just information you should know."

He shoulders shrug, a smile on his face.

"Just go set up the tv goof." A hint of the smile starts to appear.

He pauses. "But I'm your goof."

Her smile is morphed into a full blown grin. "Yes, your my goof."


	3. Not a Dream, Ok?

A/N: Last one for the night. These two just wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor the characters. I do however own a bunch of shirts with the Jonas Brothers on them.

* * *

"You love me?"

"Yeah." She whispers brushing his hair out of his sleep ridden eyes. Almost immediately those same sleep ridden eyes close and a smile appears on his face. "Sam, its time to get up."

"Cedes?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

"Already did." She smiles. "Almost a whole year ago."

"You know sometimes, I think it's all a dream."

"What?"

"You, me, us."

"Baby..."

"Hm." He says reluctantly.

"Open your eyes." He doesn't."Samuel Joshua Evans open your eyes right now."

One eye stares back at her. "Both."

As the other pops open she takes his hand and brings it to her chest.

"Feel that?"

He nods. "That's real. Not a dream."

She takes the same hand, and his ring finger.

"See this?"

"Yeah."

"Not a dream." She shifts closer. He watches her every move.

Leaning in she kisses him.

"Taste that?"

He nods once again. "Not a dream."

She shifts bringing both hands to her head untying the scarf on her head. Her hand goes through her hair once, twice. She shifts closer to him again. Her head underneath his. "Smell that?"

"Coconuts and vanilla." He says, his fingers hesitantly run through her hair. "My favorite."

"Not a dream."

He hums.

She pulls back. Only to see his eyes have closed again.

"Sam."

"Mercedes."

"Open your eyes." She says gently, he does as she says.

"I love you." She pauses, looking directly into his eyes."And that is most definitely the truth. Not a dream. Ok?"

He smiles. "Ok."


End file.
